


I Will Die in You Arms

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because dying in your arms is all I need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Die in You Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr (for-narry) This one-shot can be placed in any Niall-centered ship. Um I kind of let my hands do the work and well I don't know what to think of it...  
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Xx

“Niall! Keep your eyes open!” The words were screamed from across the deck, his hands shook with hurt and regret.

The sound of gunshots still echoed through the water filled ship. Tears stained his perfect tanned face.

“It hurts!” Niall managed to yell his blue eyes piercing through the cold air, bit of salty water hit his face but nothing fazed him.

He could feel the warm liquid oozing out of his body and falling into his crisp and now-blood filled uniform.

The British lad across the deck ran to him not caring that in only a few minutes the entire boat would be under water.

All he could see was Niall’s pale body covered in crimson liquid.

The boat rocked under his feet. He almost lost his balance twice.

“baby please keep your eyes open.” He whispered as he caressed his lovers face now being fully in front of him.

“I’m sleepy,” His voice had come out dull and quiet almost below a whisper that the English boy had difficult catching his words.

“You will get to sleep later, alright baby? Just keep them open for me.” He said  as his tears slipped and fell on Niall’s pale face.

“B-But I’m so tired-“

“Don’t you dare close those eyes of your Horan! If you do I swear- Do’t close your eyes Ni- Babe.” His words were caught in sobs that soon escape his perfect pink lips.

“I won’t close my eyes  _Captain._ ” Niall said resulting in coughing up blood.

the English lad shudders at the term. “You don’t have to keep calling me Captain, Niall.”

“B-But I do… Yo-You told me that if-if I did not-” The British boy cut him off and said, “Don’t you dare say more! I was a fool when I told you that! I committed a folly!” The Captain said and wiped away a few droplets of blood that still surrounded the blonde boy.

“You still love me C-Captain?” 

“I never stopped loving you, Horan.” He choked out finding that he couldn’t be strong anymore, he let out those tears that had been in rebellion with him at the moment.

“Bu-But what about what you told me? You… You said you couldn’t love-” Niall trailed off and wheezed to find air and bring them into his lungs.

“I was a twat! I was a moron to say those words to you!” The Captain said caressing Niall’s face once again.

Niall found the breath in him and let out a few words, ” Y-You… not… moron…”

“Yes Niall! Niall I was a moron to tell you all those hurtful words!”

“Hurtful…Yes…Wounded me…” The British lad gasped at Niall’s faint breathing and pulled him closer to him.

“I am so sorry, Niall. I never meant to hurt you. Baby I love you.” He waited for  some response, something to assure, a _nything!_

I gasp for breath left Niall’s pale face and soon enough his blue eyes drifted closed.

The gasp for breathes were soon quieted down, the sound of waves pushing against the boat that was so close to sinking was only heard.

“NO! NO! YOU CAN’T DIE AFTER I JUST TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN’T!” He refused to believe his lover was dead.

He leaned down and kissed Niall’s bloodied lips, chapped lips meant warm ones but yet nothing happened.

“Niall! Niall! I love you!” The British lad resulted in even slapping the small Irish blonde, he shook him yet got no response from his lover.

The water was now up to the Captain;s knees and cold salt water mixed with tears and blood.

“I-I love you.” He finally said his voice quiet and soft, his British accent clear in the foreign waters.

The wind blew and the ocean cried for mercy.

The ocean seemed to hear the Captain’s wails and cries for his lover to come back, so it gave mercy on him.

It gave one last push of wave to the boat and soon as if nothing the boat began to sink at a fast speed.

“I love you Niall.” The Captain drank all of the cold water that was forced in him, he didn’t bother swimming to safety instead he let the ocean eat him and his lover up.

With one last inhale of water the Captain was soon out.

His body tangled up with his lover.

they died in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THINKING OF MAKING A PREQUEL TO IT! (Tell me which bormance you think fits this story best) Comments and kudos please! xx


End file.
